The Destiny of Destini
by JNT
Summary: This is not a fanfic, I needed to make a story in my LA class and I want to put it on here. Read it if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: PROBLEMS**

"Watch out!" Jordan yelled as he rushed to my side. We were practicing soccer in a nearby park for his big game tomorrow, but I had just slipped in a muddy hole, "Are you okay?" he looked at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good," I sat up, and brushed the smudges of dirt off. "Mom's going to yell at us again though." We walked home, it was 8 at night and the moon and stars were nowhere to be seen. When we reached our little apartment, I hesitated to open the door.

"Do you know what time it is? Look at your clothes, were you playing outside again?!" Mom yelled, "You know our family is very poor yet everyday you come home all filthy. Do you know how much it cost just to wash your clothes?"

"I'm sorry, I was helping brother practice, he has a big game tomorrow," We both hung our heads low, afraid of getting scolded, though we were used to it.

She turned to Jordan. "And you! You shouldn't be out this long! That game is not important!" Jordan's expression saddened.

"Mom! It was my fault! I was the one that suggested to practice,"

"I named you Destini because I thought you would give us good fortune, but it seems I was wrong."

I was furious. Ever since Dad died, Mom has always been strict, and never lets us do anything. I wanted to counter back, but I couldn't. She was still my mother.

"And your grades, they are the worst I've seen in my entire life." Mom added.

School was one of the things i was bad at. No matter how hard I try it always comes down to an F or better yet a D. "At least I tried." I mumbled.

I walked to my room, which was a tiny room next to the bathroom. I wish I could get good grades. I wish mom would always be happy and not care. I wish everything was just perfect and there were no problems. That would be great. There was a knock on the door. I pretended to sleep. The door slightly opened and gaps of light shined through my eyes.

"I know you'r not sleeping," I stayed quiet. "Destini, you should know better to be out that late." she paused waiting for a respond from me. "You know, you resemble your dad a lot, he use to be a troublemaker too, but he grew up and became responsible, I hope you will too." With that final comment, she moved out.

The next day, I was on my way to the kitchen. Mom was making lunch, Jordan was watching TV while eating his favorite cereal, Cheerios. They looked like a family. I ruin everything, but when dad was here, everything fit in, even me.

"Destini and Jordan! here's your lunch for today." Mom gave each of us a bag full of paper. I looked in a half-sliced bread and a small bottle of water, the usual. "Destini don't get your clothes dirty, and work hard. Do not get in trouble." That had ruined my mood in the morning.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes. Jordan and I walked out the door.

"Come home early! Destini no running or whatever you call it meeting." Mom said, then closed the door.

Running, doing sports was my only talent. It was the only thing I could get an +A on. It made me angry to think I couldn't do it. I couldn't take it, I didn't want to stay here anymore. I' ran the opposite direction from school. I needed to escape from this prison, to be free.


	2. Chapter 2

I know running away like that was dumb, but I planned to go back. It was still early and I stopped by a street. People around me pail no attention as I sat down on a bench. The bench didn't look like a normal bench, it had painted golden lion heads sticking out on the corners. In the middle sat a small giraffe dividing the bench in half. I didn't have to worry about anything, it was clam and quiet. I was far away from the problems, from school, from mom.

I took off my backpack and held it on my lap. It was comfortable, like a pillow, a worn dirty pillow. I took out the water bottle from the lunch bag and took a sip. Suddenly, the leaves came off the trees and surrounded me! It felt weird, like I was in a tent made of leaves, because they weren't touching me, not one. The leaves started to change into many different colors: red, blue, purple, yellow. It was so beautiful, yet petrifying. When the colors from the leaves start to vanish, a whole new scenery appeared. There were no buildings and no people. It looked like a field of bright green grass. The trees' leaves had a golden yellow color. I was stilling sitting on the same bench with my backpack and bottle. I moved my backpack aside, speech-less with this new world.

I took a step on the grass, it felt magical. I took a few steps closer to the nearest tree. The leaves were not true leaves they were made of gold, real gold! How can this be? is this what we call a money tree? I can become a billionaire if I just took a few from all these trees. I reached to pluck a leaf from this magical, majestic, mythical tree.

"Stop! You can't have that!" a voice shouted. I turned around, nobody, nothing. "Down here!"

It was a tiny giraffe, no taller than my knee. It's tiny size surprised me, but it looked so adorable and cute! "Oh, h- hello?"

It's face became angrier. "You can't take these leaves, they're important to us."

"Why? I'm just going to take a few, like 20. There's more than enough, don't be selfish. My family is poor, I need these."

"You're not from around here, are you? If you knew you wouldn't try to take those." He had a worried face, which worried me. What was wrong with taking just a few? I ignored him and turned to grab one.

"NO! Stop! You can't, you're going to ruin us all!" He tried to stop me, but his small size didn't help. I wished I had listened to him.


End file.
